Hetalia's Creed
by BandNerdWithABell
Summary: Marietta is meant to represent the Brotherhood. When it first began, she knew no one would see a woman fit to lead or even be a part of such a group. That dind't stop her from working hard to prove herself. Now that she's actually able to be teh Brotherhood, a certain ex-Templar is giving her a constant migrane. How's it gonna turn out? wait and see;) oc/Prussia later on.


When Rome was at his peak, he knew it wouldn't last very long. The constant wars and rebellions of his vast land took a huge toll on his body, but Rome needed took make sure that his grandsons would be ok—even if they were controlled by other countries. Rome prayed to the gods for help. He begged for them to help him in some way. That was my start. My name is Marietta; I am the Brotherhood.

*insert Hetalia theme here*

It wasn't too long after Rome's fall, not from a country's standpoint at least, when people started frequenting Italy. The scenery was beautiful and, what's more, Italy is a peninsula. Ships docked constantly and strangers flooded the streets. They didn't personally bother me, as long as they weren't there to bother my poor country at least. That's why when a man came to me and offered to pay me for my assassination expertise, I declined. Assassins are not for hire. Now don't get me wrong, there are people who kill for money and call themselves assassins; but the difference between those Bloodwhores and my Brotherhood is obvious. Bloodwhores don't care who they kill or why. They're sloppy. Assassin's need a reason; namely, a threat. Now, the guy I was asked to kill might have been annoying, but he definitely wasn't a threat to Italy.

I never bothered to ask why the guy wanted to hire me. It didn't matter since I wasn't going to do it. They guy did manage to get himself a Bloodwhore, though. I found that out later the same day. Bloodwhores kill as quickly as possible in order to get paid as quickly as possible, so I wasn't at all surprised to find one following some odd looking silver haired guy around.

It was a bit sad, really. The poor guy was too wrapped up in himself to even notice the attacker until he….well….attacked. The attacker was unskilled. I mean _incredibly_ unskilled. I couldn't believe he hadn't been caught yet. I watched him pull a knife and step up to the silver haired foreigner, but he tripped over a loose cobblestone and completely missed his target. I couldn't help but snort out a laugh. Completely un-assassin-like of me, but it was just. so. bad. I was a little loud, so I knew that 'target' heard me. He looked up to my rooftop perch before turning his attention back to the battle at hand. I'll admit he was a decent fighter. He'd clearly had some form of training at one time or another. The unskilled Bloodwhore was easy enough for him to handle.

I probably should have left before then. It might have made my life a bit easier and given me one less migraine, but I stayed to watch the fight. When he'd finished off the Bloodwhore, he turned back to my rooftop. "Are you laughing at the awesome me?" he smirked. Maybe that was when I should have left. I probably shouldn't have gone along with it, but I did. I gave a soft shrug. "Maybe. I do find anyone who gets stalked by a Bloodwhore for ten minutes without realizing it laughable."

He raised a brow, clearly thrown off by my little nickname for wannabe assassins. "Who are you?" He asked me. I shrugged again. That was when I realized I should probably get out of there and NOT encourage him. "Maybe if you can find me again I'll tell you." I didn't give him a chance to respond before I disappeared over the side of the roof.

"Marietta! Marietta!"

I lifted the Italian boy into my arms. "Ciao, Italia!" (Hello, Italy) I greeted my country happily. After seeing a few more newcomers and Bloodwhores around, I had decided I needed to go and check on my little country.

"What are you up to?" he asked me. "You're normally busy." I just grinned lightly. "I've always got time for you and your brother, Piccolo." (Little One)

Italy beamed. "The place has been so popular with the tourists lately!" he sounded excited.

"I know." I smiled lightly. "It'll be very good for your economy." He grinned back up at me. "You think Grandpa Rome would be proud of me?" He asked. I chuckled softly. "I'm sure he would." I was glad my hood shadowed the sorrow I knew my eyes held. Talking about Rome always made me a little sad. He was the reason I existed, after all. He and the gods….and of course the Italies. Without them I wouldn't really exist, I was created to guard the country from which I came. The Brotherhood wanted to protect humanity from the Templar and to please the gods I agreed. But, back to the point, Rome and I were close. He was like an older brother to me and when I was still starting the Brotherhood, he helped me prove that a woman could start such an organization. He got me out of a couple of situations when I was just beginning and I would always be grateful to him for that.

"Marietta?" Italy noticed my silence. I jerked myself from my reveries and smiled down at him. "Let's go find you brother, eh?" I asked. He perked right up. "Si~!" He agreed.

The streets were crowded like normal. I wasn't worried about the tourists or the pickpockets around. I did my fair share of pickpocketing, after all. What had me worried was the increase in Borgia I'd noticed lately. I just tried to keep my distance, but I didn't dare try to take to the rooftops with Italy.

Italy peeked nervously around my legs as we walked hurriedly away from the red-hated fiends. I knew he was too young to understand, but he still knew that something was wrong. I squeezed his hand reassuringly and rushed him along the streets.

"Why don't you just fight the bastards?" Romano asked me when we'd found him and Italy had told him about the Borgia.

I sighed. "Oh, Lovi. It isn't so simple." I reached down and ruffled his hair. "There are a lot more of them then there are of me, and unlike them I can't rely on back up coming. I never know where other Assassins are."

Romano huffed. "Well I don't like them. They are tearing up everything around here and terrorizing people. They're all assholes." He announced.

I frowned lightly. "I'll talk to Mario and get him to call back Ezio." I decided. "It's time we do something about this threat to Italia."

"Well somebody sounds determine." The familiar Spanish accent held a hint of a chuckle. Spain was a friend of mine since, well, since he took over South Italy. Sure we'd had our ups and downs, like when he'd tried to trade poor Romano, but since he'd saved Romano from France a couple of times I decided he wasn't a bad guy. "Maybe I could even get my friend to help you." He purred. "I hear he's in town."

He laughed lightly at the irritated line my mouth took on. He knew I wasn't a fan of strangers. "He was a Teutonic Knight," Even worse, "Pirate now," MUCH worse, "Silver hair, red eyes.."

I shook my head. "No." I said. "No. NO."

He chuckled. "Have you already met him, Amiga?" He asked. "Maybe he'd be more apt to help then, but if you don't want to meet him again you might want to hurry up and get out of here."

I nodded lightly but an odd laugh made me pause. "Kesesese~" I turned around and sighed. Could I not catch a break?

"Well if it isn't the frau from earlier~" Antonio's friend cooed. "Care to tell me your name now?"


End file.
